


Different Sides

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Team Iron Man Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day two: Side SwapBucky has met a young boy, his neighbor. He ran away from Steve and signed the Accords. They started trying to revise the Accords.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Altercember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Different Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is twenty, Peter is fifteen!!!

Bucky entered his apartment after a long day of revising the accords. His neighbor, a young boy name Peter, interned at SI and helped his rehabilation progress.

"Hey Mr. Bucky!" Peter said as he enters his apartment.

Bucky sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. "Hey kid. What are we doing today?"

"Well, after some research I'm going to try and erase the words HYDRA uses to control you. I hacked into HYDRA's bases and learned what they used for you." Peter rambled.

"You hacked into their bases?!" Bucky fell off the couch.

"Yeah. It's not as easy as SI but after some tips from Ned I did it!" Peter excitedly said. "Alright, so here we go..."

* * *

"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car." Peter said. Bucky looked at him, confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

Peter smiled in glee. "Yes! It worked!" Bucky grinned at the younger boy's excitement.

* * *

Bucky and Peter entered Tony's lab. "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! It worked! I got rid of Mr. Bucky's words!"

Tony looked at his mentee and teammate. "Great. Anyways, we got the new, revised accords passed after an anonymous person said that Thaddeus Ross and a few other members in the office is HYDRA."

Bucky looked at Peter. "This doesn't have to do with you hacking into HYDRA, right?"

Tony spat out his coffee at those words. "You did _what_?!"

"Uh- I just found it interesting, I mean- I- yeah..." Peter looked down. "I mean, yes I did hack into HYDRA's bases and deleted a lot of their work after saving it to a flashdrive."

"Attaboy." Tony said and then scolded him. "But still, that's dangerous. Where's this flashdrive anyways?"

"Well," he pulled out a stick that Tony gave him- his Terabyte stick. "I sorta put it into here?"

Bucky facepalmed. "You gave a terabyte stick to your intern? What do you expect him to do with it?"

"It took, like, two hundred Gigabytes. That's a lot, right?" Peter asked, a bit nervously.

Tony stared at the boy. "Whatever. Just- I don't know, don't do most of their work."

"I know that!" Peter protested.

* * *

Bucky and Peter were on the couch, racing each other in Mariocart. What they failed to realize was that the rogues were coming back.

"No! You- stop that!" Bucky yelled, staring at the scren as Peter threw blue shells at him. "No!"

"YES!" Peter yelled as he passed the finish line, landing in first place. "I did it! I beat you!"

Bucky grumbled. He landed in fourth place. He looked at the younger boy, and without warning, he kissed the teen. Peter gasped but started to kiss back, and...

The elevator opened to the rogues, Tony and Pepper.

"Barnes, what the heck?!" Tony yelled.

"What, can't I kiss your personal intern?" Bucky asked as he pulled away from a blushing Peter.

Tony just sighd and looked at the rogues. "Cap, get your friend away from Peter."

* * *

Later that night, in Peter room...

"Well, I'm Spider-Man." He told Bucky.

Bucky shurgged, "Alright. I knew that."

"How?!" He yelped.

"Your voice, and the amount of adorable-ness you both radiate." Bucky said and Peter flushed red. He snuggled into Bucky's chest to hide it. "You tired?"

Peter closed his eyes. He could get used to this. "Mm..." and he fell asleep.

Bucky kissed Peter's forehead. "Love you."


End file.
